13 Years Later & Still Over Protective
by housemdisthebest140906
Summary: Cuddy now has a child Lilly who is 13 but Cuddy is a very over protective parent and Lilly has a strange life because of it. Rated T just in case. Maybe some CuddyWilson in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Hannah Montana, The Rolling Stones, Dance Stage Mega Mix, Arcade USA, Buffy the Vampire Slayer or House MD. I just like to play with their characters, but in the end I always put them back where they came from.**

Lisa Cuddy was almost 40 and single, yet the one thing she wanted more than anything was a child. Yes many women come to a point in their lives' and decide they want a child but very few will go through it alone and without a partner. Lisa Cuddy became the first woman and second youngest chief of medicine ever at the age of 32; this she did with great willpower and determination. These are the two qualities that were going to help her raise a child as a single parent.

**13 years later:**

Lilly Cuddy, named after her mother's favourite flower, was alive and well doing the large amount of homework her tutors had left her. Lilly didn't go to school, not because she was exceptionally bright (which she was), because her mother didn't want her to. Lilly had never actually understood why her mum didn't want her going to school, only that she was extremely over-protective. Lilly assumed this was the reason she had no friends.

Maybe if she actually went to school she would have friends, there was nothing wrong with her; she was just a normal teenager, except for her having no friends and not going to school. Lilly was stunning to look at she had her mother's dark wavy hair and figure but she had amazing emerald green eyes that whenever she wore green absolutely glowed.

As soon as Lilly reached the age of 7 she knew she was different to other children, this happened mainly as she started interacting with her mother's work colleagues children. Cameron and House had twins, one boy and one girl.

Foreman and his wife Chiara had a little boy who was 2 years younger than Lilly his name was Ryan.

Last, but not least, Chase and his wife Hannah, who also happened to be from Australia, had 2 boys a girl who was 2 years younger than her brothers.

Wilson didn't have a wife, he was single and didn't have any kids.

Lilly enjoyed being around the Cameron-House twins because they were her age and liked a lot of the same things as her. Mickayla had excellent taste in pop music, whereas her brother Jayden was into the same era of music as his dad. Mickayla liked Dance Stage Mega Mix and Jayden liked to VS her in Arcade USA. Secretly Lilly suspected she liked Jayden more than a friend but was afraid her mum wouldn't approve.

Lilly found Ryan (Foreman's kid) a little too immature mainly because he was 2 years younger than her. Lilly really liked Chase's little girl Skylar who was only 2 she was so little but she was chubby and had her own bubbly personality. Chase's twin boys were really cute too, mainly because they were only 4 and really enjoyed playing games that Lilly enjoyed.

**A Diary Entry by Lilly:**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was another one of those days where I wish I knew who was my father, I know I could just ask one of mum's colleagues but then they'd probably tell her I'd been asking and I know it would just absolutely break my mother's heart. _

_I asked my mum for the new Hannah Montana CD today and guess what; she came home with not only that CD but a heap of other new CDs and the complete 7 seasons of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I was totally shocked, when I asked her why she bought me all of this new stuff she said she wanted me to be able to invite Mickayla and Jayden over for a sleepover next weekend._

_Straight after dinner I rang the twins to ask Allison answered so I asked her, she said she just had to Greg and told me Mickayla or Jayden would ring me back. Within half an hour Mickayla ring back and said it was okay as long as Jayden slept in a different room, I quickly asked mum and she said she agreed with the conditions and said Jayden could sleep in the guest room across the hall from my room. I repeated this answer to Mickayla which she repeated to Allison and as you know to Greg and everyone agreed the twins would come over at 2pm next Saturday, I hung up and went to go ask mum with help on question 11 and 12 on my Science homework._

_Later I went to my room to listen to The Rolling Stones CD that Jayden let me borrow, it was brilliant my favourite songs were Satisfaction and Start Me Up. I also played the new Hannah Montana CD and then I went to bed content to dream about my sleepover._

_Lots of Love,_

_Lilly_

_23rd January 2007 _

**AN2: This is my 2nd Fan-Fic, it was an idea I've had for a few weeks, I was just wondering if I should continue, if not I'll just make it a 2 or 3 chapter piece. I also want constructive criticism not hate mail like I got on my other story, not mentioning any names but if that person ever contacts me again I will report them cuz I don't appreciate abuse. Btw to readers of my other story I will update I just haven't had any good ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own House MD (am I sick of saying that!) Or Buffy the Vampire slayer or if by coincidence I used a name a school already has I don't own that school! I only own Lilly, Mickayla, Jayden, Meygan, Chiara, Hannah & Skylar.**

It's 10am on a Monday morning and Lisa Cuddy was instant messaging her best friend,

instead of berating House for not doing his clinic duty. She was talking to Meygan Cameron; yes Cameron's older sister was her best friend.

_LisaCuddyLisaCuddyLisaCuddyLisaCuddyLisaCuddyLisaCuddy_

**FLASHBACK**

Meygan and Lisa were on the phone one day a couple of years back. They were talking, ok Lisa was moaning about House. When Lisa mentioned House was looking for a fellowship applicant, Meygan mentioned her younger sister; Allison was looking for a fellowship and she was an immunologist.

Meygan emailed Cuddy Cameron's resume and Cuddy gave it to House. Cuddy was shocked when House told her to bring the girl in for an interview.

"What do you mean bring her in? you never interview applicants yourself."

"Well, this one I'm going to, I mean did you see that headshot. Whoa damn, it's like a good piece of art in the lobby if I hire her."

In frustration Cuddy stormed out of the room, not knowing what to do with such an arrogant doctor.

**End of FLASHBACK**

_LisaCuddyLisaCuddyLisaCuddyLisaCuddyLisaCuddyLisaCuddy_

_**MSN CONVERSATION-**_

CuDdLeS: Meygan can I call u work, now?

NAGYEM: Sure Lisa. U no da #, so call when ur ready.

CuDdLeS: Ring u soon, House is here AGAIN!

NAGYEM: Lols, talk 2 ya soon.

_CuDdLeS has logged off_

_NAGYEM has logged off_

_Conversation finished._

"House, what do you want?"

"I want to know why my clinic hours have been extended!"

"You're getting Foreman and Chase to do them all and when you do show up for clinic duty, you and Cameron just have a midday romp in exam room 2."

"It's not my fault my wife likes whipped cream."

"House, so don't go there!"

"Moving on, Cuddy aren't Jayden and Mickayla sleeping over your house on Saturday?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just asking, because I want to take Ally out for a nice dinner by ourselves for once."

"Well they're coming over at 2pm and you can pick them up any time after midday on Sunday."

House was about to leave, but he paused.

"Why midday?"

"I got Lilly the seven season box set of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the kids asked me if they could stay up late to watch. I figure if they stay up late it's just easier to let them sleep in rather than have them grumpy all day."

"True, and thanks again, _Cuddles."_

"How did you kn... HOUSE!"

House was limping away probably going to eat with the coma guy so Cuddy decided to ring Meygan.

"Meygan Cameron's office. How may I help you?"

"It's Lisa Cuddy, could you put me straight through to Meygan?"

"Of course, one moment please."

All Cuddy could hear was classical music

"Lisa! How are you?"

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm great. So why did you want to ring me?"

"Well I found Lilly's diary sitting on the bench open last night and it said..."

"Come on Lisa. You know you can tell me anything. What's up?"

"It said she wants to know who her father is but was too scared to ask because she thought she would hurt me and that she wants to know why I don't let her go to school."

"Calm down, Lisa. Lots of children her age want to know her they come from; also you have to admit she might really want to spend time at school with people her age."

"I know, but I'm scared. That's why she has tutors in the first place."

"You have to let her be her own person and to do that she has to have more friends than just Ally and Greg's children."

"Meygan you're talking in your professional tone again."

"I'm a shrink, okay? It's what I do."

"Sorry Meygan but I'm just so stressed."

Slight pause.

"Meygan, the board has just scheduled a meeting in 20 minutes so I have to reapply my making and stuff so I look at least presentable."

Meygan was looking at the still beeping phone, when her secretary came in.

"Miss Cameron?"

"Oh, yes Claudia?"

"You have a patient in the waiting room."

"Thanks Claudia."

Meygan walked out into the waiting room to get her newest patient.

_**Now Back to PPTH**_

Cuddy had just finished in her board meeting and was paging Cameron to come to her office. Cameron knocked quietly on the glass door and heard Cuddy tell her to come in.

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"What school do Mickayla and Jayden go to?"

"Sacred Heart Middle School."

"It's a private school?"

"Yes."

"I was wondering how much the fees are."

"I'll have to ask Greg, he pays the school fees. Hang on."

Cameron quickly texted Greg and asked him how much the school fees are.

"He says he'll be down with the last bill in about 10 minutes."

They sit in silence until House shows up.

"Here Ally, here's the last bill. Why do you want it?"

"Ask Lisa, she wants to know how much the fees are?"

"Why Lisa?"

"I was thinking of sending Lilly to school."

"Why now though?"

"I found her diary last night and it said she wants to go to school like Mickayla and Jayden. So I rang Meygan and asked her opinion and she said I should try it and see how Lilly copes."

"Um... Okay."

Wow, Cuddy thought this is a lot of money for school. There are two children though.

"Okay, I've decided. I'm going to ask Lilly's opinion of going to school and if she does I will enroll her in Sacred Heart."

With that House and Cameron leave Cuddy to her thoughts. Cuddy took Lilly out for ice-cream that night and decided to ask her.

"Lilly, how do you feel about attending school with Mickayla and Jayden?"

**An: Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger. Please review, I only write more when I get heaps of encouraging reviews.**


End file.
